


If He Never Said Goodbye

by Certified_Strawberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Ending- Volume 3 Episode 12, Black Sun, F/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Renora, Shades of Red, Super Saiyan, Wise Dragon, arkos, iceberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certified_Strawberry/pseuds/Certified_Strawberry
Summary: Pyrrha can't do it by herself. Cinder is too strong. What would happen if Jaune had made it in time? Before Pyrrha died? What if.. What if Beacon never fell? What if Pyrrha never fell?This is an Alternate Ending of Volume 3 where my OTP's become cannon. If Rooster Teeth won't do it. Then I will.This Fanfiction includes:BlackSun (Blake/Sun), Arkos (Jaune/Pyrrha), FlowerPower/TeamSloth/Renora (Ren/Nora), Wise Dragon (Yang/Sage), Shades of Red (Ruby/Scarlet), Iceberg (Weiss/Neptune), Cinnabun (Yatsuhashi/Velvet), and Reeses (Coco/Fox)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChipDip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipDip/gifts).



> Jaune goes super Saiyan.

"Go! Get to Vale, and call for help."

"Huh? What are you gonna do?"

She slowly turned her head to face Beacon Tower, a determined expression graced her face.

"No..." I said, dread settling in. I knew what she was about to do, and I won't let that happen. _ **I can't.**_ "No, Pyrrha, you can't! You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do-"

I felt her soft lips on mine, cutting me off. Her gentle hands, cupping my face. Pyrrha's lips tasted bittersweet, like the cherry tarts team JNPR would sometimes get.

She steadily angled her head, to gain more access to my lips. I unhurriedly wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. It was a slow, but sweet kiss. I wish it could have lasted forever, but these were dangerous times and Pyrrha knew that.

"I'm sorry," she said, once we pulled away.

I looked into her beautiful green eyes. But she never gave me a chance to respond, she knocked me back, my back hitting the back of a metal locker nearby, the door slamming shut.

"Hey! W-wait! Stop! Stop!" I screamed, my voice beginning to crack. "Pyrrha, please don't do this!" My left hand gripping the first louver of the locker.

She looked me straight in the eye before stepping back, and then I couldn't see her anymore. I was airborne, shooting through the sky. The locker was moving so fast, I couldn't see the several broken walls of Beacon underneath me, but nevertheless I knew they were there.

In a matter of moments I crash landed in the streets of Vale, into a conveniently placed building. Immediately, I ripped out my scroll and called the first name on the screen: Weiss Schnee.

 _"Where are you?"_ Is the first thing I hear, but I have yet to care.

"Weiss! Please you have to stop her!" I yelled, desperation clear in my voice.

 _"What?"_ Weiss asked.

"Pyrrha! She is going after that woman... at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!" I replied, still screaming. It's not that I don't trust Pyrrha or believe in her, no I am scared for her. She might not come back, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that ever happened.

 _"Jaune, what are you talking about? Where are you?"_ She asked once more, frustration seeping into her voice.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" I screamed at her, my brokenness overwhelming me. "Please... You have to save Pyrrha."

_"We will. Are you okay?"_

I let out a scream of anguish and throw my scroll into The Unknown **(If anyone gets the reference** ). I hear my scroll shatter somewhere as dry sobs rack through my body.

"Please..." I say brokenly. I knew they couldn't hear me, due to the crunch of my scroll in the distance.

I lay there for a couple of moments until...

"No..." I say into the silence. "No."

"No. I refuse. I refuse to give up on Pyrrha!" I yell, as if trying to prove an unresolved point.

I couldn't let myself get down like this. Pyrrha needs me.

Needs me.

I let those words sink in for a moment. Was I going to stand by while she gets herself killed. No.

Just when I came to a conclusion, I heard a loud thump. And another, and another, and another. Until it became a thunderous storm all around me. So I did the sensible thing to do: I looked up. But only two words came to mind:

Holy. Dust.

Grimm, lots of them, and what was worse. 

Their target was me. 

But, for some reason, that didn't scare me at all. I had found a new sense of determination in what Pyrrha did. Pyrrha had shown me, that if she could take on Cinder single handed, then I could take on thousands of Grimm.

From my vision I could see about seven Griffons, twelve Beowolves, sixteen Ursai, twenty Boarbatusk, and one big Nevermore. Well beyond that, I didn't know, but it didn't matter either.

Shakily, I get to my feet. I know what I have to do.

"You want a piece of this?! Huh?!" I yell at the demonic beasts. "Well, you're about to bite off more than you can chew!"

I feel this strange burning in my veins, giving me energy. I reach down, and grip the hilt of my sword. Pulling it from its sheath, I raise the weapon to align with the side of my chest. I pull out my shield for protection, setting it right in front of my chest. Then I charged, a guttural war cry made its way out of my mouth. Every other sound faded away to a white noise.

I leaped at the first Grimm I saw: a Beowolf. It lunged toward me, but I was faster. I jumped to the side, running my blade across its bare skin. It howled in pain, but that was the opening I'd been looking for. I sprinted toward the Beowolf, jumped off the ground and plunged Crocea Mors **(Idk wat that was called until I looked at the wiki xD)**  into its throat. I pulled Crocea downward, leaving a clean cut down its sternum. I did not notice the remains turning into dust as I was heading toward a Ursai. 

It snarled at me and made an attempt to bite my head off. I quickly sidestepped and plunged my sword into its chest. I left the Ursa and leaped toward another Beowolf. I didn't bother trying to have fancy moves as I promptly cut its head off and move on. I let myself go into a furious passion as I went from one Grimm to another. Just as I finished slaying a Griffon, I hear loud squealing and thumping behind me. I turned just in time to get rammed in the chest. I fly backward and I feel my back hit something hard.

As I was brought to my knees, I could only see the ground and bricks lying around me.  I rose to my feet once more, branding my sword at my enemy.

Although I was not surprised when the Boartusk in front of me, rolled into a tight ball. One that much resembles an armadillo. Its squeals pierced the air as it rolled toward me at an alarming speed.

I moved out of the way, dodging the Grimm completely. It came to a stop and turned around, letting out a high pitched squeal. Just as the Boartusk charged again a plan began to form in my head. Smirking, I charged as well, letting out my own war-cry.

We were almost face-to-face, but at the last moment, I sidestepped. Sliding down on my back, sword in my left hand, I brought my sword upward, stabbing the Grimm in it's unprotected stomach. It's shrill screams filled the air as I rolled onto the Boartusk's back, bringing Crocea with me. I, now sitting on the Boartusk's back, brought Crocea downward, the sword seeping down in between two patches of protective skin upon it's neck. With one final screech, it laid limp on the broken street.

After that it was all a blur. A blur of black and white. A blur of screaming and roaring. Until my eyes fixed upon the last one. The last Grimm. The Nevermore.

I remember a saying Pyrrha told me once during one of our training sessions. _"The size of the fight does not matter, but the fight inside you that does."_ And this certainly was a fight.

I took one deep breath... Then I charged.

Now I've done some pretty dumb stuff in my time at Beacon. Letting team Cardin boss me around, wearing a dress to the school dance (although it did work out in the end), falling asleep in class, but this. This was going to come right on top.

A screech erupted from the throat of the Nevermore, head flung back facing the dark sky. It's wings spread apart revealing the Grimm's large chest. I was about twenty feet away.

Fifteen feet.

 Ten feet.

I decided it was time. I sheathed my sword. The bird was in mid cry when I slipped in between its claws. I could hear my armor as it loudly scraped against the concrete street. My head slightly brushing its tail feathers, I turned so that I was on my knees and grabbed said tail feathers.

Alarmed, the creature of Grimm took off, thrashing me around in the air. Slowly, I made my way up it's tail onto its back. I wrapped my legs around the back of the Nevermore, under it's wings, and roughly grabbed the unicorn like horn atop it's head. 

I shook the horn violently to test my theory, but seeing it swing and sway to my moments proved it correct. Slowly, I turned the horn and as fast as you can say "We'll break his legs" I was heading across the lake... Towards Beacon. 

To the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya so. Sorry that it was a little short, but believe me: It took a long time to make. Please leave a comment of your thoughts of this chapter, the support helps more than you can believe.


End file.
